Insecurity Cliffhanger
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Everyone has insecurities. Our pup does too, with his master Seto Kaiba. How would Jou test Seto’s love for him? SetoxJou Oneshot.


**Author's Note**: I must say, when I first heard of this certain story, I laughed so hard. But anyway, I just had to write a fanfic in Jou/Seto style...and I just hope you'd enjoy this as much as I did.

**Summary**: Everyone has insecurities. Our pup does too, with his master Seto Kaiba. How would Jou test Seto's love for him? SetoxJou Oneshot.

Insecurity Cliffhanger

He always liked him. I mean no doubt about it. Even with all those arguments, the live shows at school, the threats and killing glares, choking atmosphere and all that name-calling,they probably were the only way for his attention. But it hardly seemed enough. It was probably 'awkward' to end up falling for your enemy, a rival who treats you like a dog or a bitch around but he really couldn't stop himself from falling. So then he fell, pretty hard, right through that heart hoping for acceptance, or just a love back.

They didn't take long for any actions. Since Jou already knew of Seto's strength, he knew he had to be somehow 'under' while Kaiba had to be over. Not that he mind, but he just naturally became that way. The hall pass hidden under his second backpack pocket, the rushing kisses and unbuttoned shirt during breaks, the impact on bathroom doors; it was all guilty- but so damn pleasurable. If it were like that everyday, which soon became, he would literally give up everything he had for him. So after confessing his certain desires, which was easily granted- they met every period breaks and did everything quickly and deftly.

Probably after their fourth week of suspicious actions, the last draw was pulled having them both out in the open, ready for attack. But seriously, they were way too obvious. It was the last period of the day, after this they promised each other to meet in that café, they moaned and held onto each other for quite a time. Jou's shirt was now all unbuttoned, his pants unzipped for reasons you can surely understand why, while Seto's hair was for the first time pretty messy and his lips were red and juicer than before, to Jou's eyes at least. Jou's body now carried rosy marks of kisses, and his vulnerable, opened shirt revealed everything to his group of friends. But they weren't surprised- but actually, they were. But in conclusion, they all found out and now, Jou and Seto share a relationship any couple would be jealous of.

If this couple was so cute, adoring and perfect, what was so wrong between them? Or what was so wrong to Jou?

He had doubts.

He had doubts of his own, ever since they've been together.

Since it was all like a dream. To have somebody so perfect and special, all to himself and that being loved him back…or did he? It did make sense though. I mean the 'pup' himself can't possibly have someone so gorgeous, beautiful like him. He was so attractive, rich, caring in a way and so daring he wanted at least half of who he was. So, why did he choose him? Why did Seto Kaiba, no, _the_ Seto Kaiba choose the old Jounouchi Katsuya? Jou saw himself as so useless, so worthless and it just can't be true.

So on a random Thursday night, when Seto promised Jou for a dinner date, Seto picked him up like he always does in his limo and kissed him to greet him.

"What were you doing the whole day?"

"I don't know. Nothing."

That obviously was a whole damn lie since his head had a sickening migraine from all that useless junk he thought of. Which now was stuck in his head and giving him a nervous tension.

"You okay? Seem kind of hot."

"I-I'm fine."

He lied again. The doubts that are now permanently in his head seem to teasingly dance and laugh at him, and seem like nothing will erase it.

"You still want to go?"

Seto talked slowly trying to somehow ease the pain with his cool hands against his forehead, gently caressing it.

"Y-Yeah, let's go."

The car drove and as the sky dimmed with only the moonlight, all those city lights seem to be blending in with each other. Probably right now, during the drive to the restaurant the couple would be all over each other kissing and who knows what but this awkward tension between them seems to be pulling on forever.

They got off, and this time the place they went had wonderful scenery. The seating of elegant tables were near a cliff with the bottom pits of a long river. The moon was bright and the river's flow began to sing a melody. And from then on, slowly the tension pulled off.

"Jou, I'm not blind." He spoke with utter words that just rolled off his wine bitter tongue. But there was a certain amount of serious worry that shined more and more in the moon light, something Jou just couldn't resist.

"I love you. That's why, everything's why- I love you."

He spoke with his gaze looking below to the bright river. His voice wasn't a whisper, not a shout either, but the truth. He wanted to be heard and he was listened with the lightest dreams in Seto's mind. Jou looked up to meet Seto's eyes once again, as Seto took a sip of his wine in a gentle breath. Then directly, his eyes met Jou's only to whisper something back.

"I love you, too."

He smirked, winking and giving out his hand. Jou received it, and he knew it was something so tight, and Seto had no intention of letting it go. They stood, and walked off to the cliff closer, watching this scenery closer under the same twilight.

"Seto," Jou called out.

He looked at him, his honey hued eyes looking out into the air of nothing, only hoping.

"Do you really...love me?"

He whispered his second part of words, his doubt and fear all clumped to one. All his insecurities, his pain, and the loss of it all- then again, his hope and expectations all sewed into something so called love.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Seto's hands caressed Jou's cheeks, only whispering something over and over again. "I love you."

Seto knew he can tell him this unstoppably. He knew he could do anything for this.

"Would you... fall down this cliff, just to prove your love...?"

_Since I keep falling over and over for you,_

_Since I can't stop falling face flat,_

_Since you can't catch me,_

_Since I can't stop from falling over and over for you._

Suddenly the caresses began to stop. His hands were off of Jou's face, and body- the warmth of it all, the love and hope began to break down slowly, disappearing and escaping this heart.

Seto took a step away from Jou, and Jou didn't bother looking at him. He didn't want to fall again. To be trapped and broken away from the real truth, not his hope and fantasies.

"Jou,"

Seto slowly called out.

Jou's eyes met his, only to see Seto walk one step closer to that cliff- edge.

"_Would you…fall down this cliff, just to prove your love...?"_

"Jou, push."

Seto spoke with a smirk hidden behind the darkness of night. But Jou's smile was visual from the moonlight. Jou quickly ran to grab Seto's hand, pulling him closer and kissing him over and over again. The mouth over his, the sweet scent trickling his nose, the luscious taste of his tongue, the tears that fall down his cheeks, everything he fell for-

-Was just an insecurity cliffhanger.

-Was everything he called love.

* * *

How'd you like it? Was it fluffy? Do you get it? Hope you liked, and review! THANK YOU! 


End file.
